The Bad and the Good part of it
by MaryAnnett
Summary: Ronald Weasley, Ministre de la Magie, rend visite à un étrange et dangereux prisonnier à la prison d'Azkaban


The bad and the good part of it

Auteur : Mary-Ann (MissBourriquette@aol.com)

Pairing :Ronald Weasley / Harry Potter

Rating :PG-13

Genre : Drama / AU / Death Character / One Shot 

Résumé : Ronald Weasley, Ministre de la magie, rend visite à un étrange et dangereux prisonnier dans la prison d'Azkaban.

Note : L'idée maîtresse de cette histoire m'est venue en lisant une fanfiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux intitulée Only one Light et écrite pas Roselyne. Je suis restée scotchée en la lisant car son procédé est assez bizarre mais rend super bien. En fait, il s'agit de raconter la même histoire plusieurs fois, en ne changeant que les caractères des personnages principaux. Enfin bon, si vous n'avez rien compris à ce que je viens de dire (moi aussi j'ai du mal…), lisez et vous verrez !

Note 2 : J'ai retrouvé grâce à une revieweuse adorable, le nom de la writeuse de Only One Light, Roselyne, qui m'a autorisé à laisser ma fanfiction en ligne. Je vous suggère d'aller lire sa propre histoire qui est une véritable petite merveille -) et dont toutes les idées pour cette fanfiction découlent. Un grand merci Roselyne ! ( je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien pour l'adresse. Pour la trouver c'est simple, aller dans « search », story by pen name, et tapper Roselyne.)

Dédicace : Pour ma très chère Miss Mortadelle qui mérite bien, avec un surnom aussi affreux, une petite fanfiction en consolation… Avec toute l'amitié internautique de ta vile Serpentarde -)

Partie 1 :

Le jeune ministre de la Magie, descendant de la voiture officielle, resserra le col de son épaisse cape de laine. Le brouillard enveloppait et figeait le paysage sinistre, et la pluie semblait enfermer le site dans un froid cachot d'eau. Jamais encore il n'avait mis les pieds dans la Prison d'Azkaban, et cela ne lui avait pas manqué. Levant les yeux vers les lourdes portes closes, il fronça les sourcils, serrant dans sa main gantée l'ordre d'exécution du prisonnier numéro 3007HP. Il murmura entre ses dents, réprimant un violent frisson :

« - Lugubre… »

Quatre Aurors chargés de sa sécurité rapprochée, descendirent à leur tour, leurs visages reflétant une anxiété et une peur décuplée. L'un d'eux, dit doucement, d'une voix chevrotante :

« - Monsieur le Ministre, nous devrions y aller. Au plus vite IL sera mort, au plus vite nous partirons de cet endroit. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans parler et il se dirigea vers la sentinelle qui, accompagnée de deux Détraqueurs, gardait l'entrée de ce qui avait tout l'air d'une forteresse inexpugnable.

Il tendit le parchemin au gardien et dit en séchant d'une main son épaisse chevelure rousse :

« - Ronald Arthur Weasley, Ministre de la Magie, je suis ici pour veiller au bon déroulement de l'exécution du prisonnier 3007HP. »

L'homme frissonna à l'entente du matricule du prisonnier. Il lut brièvement la missive et, levant un regard empli de terreur vers son interlocuteur, murmura :

« - Il était temps qu'on nous en débarrasse… Ce…monstre ne mérite pas de vivre après tous les meurtres horribles qu'il a commis. »

Le jeune Ministre eut un frisson de dégoût et un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux. Il dit d'une voix nerveuse :

« - Je voudrais le voir.

- Vous… vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain.

- Bien… Je vais demander à ce qu'un Détraqueur vous accompagne à sa cellule. Mais je vous conseille de ne pas vous approcher de lui ni de le toucher même attaché et affaibli comme il est, il a réussi à mettre par terre cinq de nos meilleurs gardes. Seuls les Détraqueurs semblent le terrifier.

- Ne vous faites pas de souci. J'ai avec moi quatre Aurors prêts à me défendre, et je suis moi-même capable de le maîtriser. »

Le gardien adressa un sourire non convaincu au jeune homme et ouvrant la lourde porte à l'aide de plusieurs mots de passe, le laissa ainsi que ses quatre gardes, pénétrer dans la cour de la prison.

Une créature immense, terrifiante même cachée sous un long manteau noir, les entraîna dans les dédales de la prison, jusqu'à la tour la plus éloignée et la plus sombre. Ici ne résidaient que les forcenés et les condamnés à la peine de mort. 

Actuellement, la Tour du Malheur, comme elle avait été surnommée, ne contenait que deux hôtes en plus du prisonnier 3007HP :

Bellatrix Lestrange, Mangemort, accusée de torture et de meurtre sur le couple Longbottom, d'évasion et de récidive sur les personnes de Albus Dumbledore et Minerva MacGonagall. Elle était en attente d'être exécutée.

Dans la cellule contiguë à la sienne croupissait un de ses vieux collègue de boulot, le Mangemort Lucius Malfoy, accusé du viol et du meurtre de son propre fils, et lui aussi en attente d'être exécuté.

Le jeune Ministre passa devant les cellules de ces deux meurtriers sans trop s'y attarder. Cependant, la voix sifflante de Lucius Malfoy l'arrêta :

« - Tiens donc, mais c'est le plus brillant des fils Weasley… Alors on monte en grade ? »

Ron s'approcha d'un pas et cracha au visage décharné de l'homme aux longs cheveux d'argent :

« - Je ne crois pas que votre position vous permette de faire de l'esprit monsieur Malfoy. Cependant, sachez que MA position me permettrait si je n'éprouvais le besoin, de vous faire tomber encore plus bas que là où vous êtes déjà !»

Il tourna les talons et rattrapa le Détraqueur qui ouvrait une épaisse porte de métal. Ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir encore plus sombre et moisi que les autres, et lorsque la porte se referma sur eux 6, il entendit encore la voix cynique et fatiguée de Malfoy qui disait :

« - Tu viens venger ta Sang de Bourbe n'est ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit rien et avança lentement jusqu'au bout du couloir où était encore une autre porte. Le Détraqueur dit d'une voix sifflante, aiguë et enrayée, en tendant une clef à Ron qui réprima difficilement un haut le coeur :

« - Ouvrez la porte, refermez-la à clef et dites le mot de passe. »

Il se pencha et murmura le mot de passe à l'oreille du Ministre qui frissonna au contact froid du souffle de la créature dans son cou.

Il ajouta :

« - Au moindre problème, appelez. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ouvrit la porte en tremblant. Ses Aurors ne le suivirent pas, préférant de loin la compagnie du Détraqueur à celle du prisonnier 3007HP.

Ayant refermé la porte à clef, le jeune homme remarqua qu'il était dans une pièce vide. Quatre mur blanchis à la chaux.

Rien d'autre.

Il se souvint du mot de passe et dit dans un souffle :

« - tîarappa emasèS »

Soudain, tout, autour de lui, se couvrit de moisissure et d'humidité, des cafards se mirent à grouiller et à glisser sur les murs luisants, le sol se macula d'une épaisse couche de crasse, et de lourds barreaux d'un alliage très puissant d'acier, d'or et d'argent se dressèrent devant lui. 

Il sursauta de dégoût et d'horreur.

D'abord, il ne le vit pas, trop occupé à se concentrer pour ne pas vomir. Puis, après s'être habitué à l'odeur nauséabonde et à la lourde obscurité qui régnaient dans la pièce, une silhouette recourbée dans un coin attira son attention. Il s'approcha lentement et le vit :

Il était d'une maigreur extrême, inhumaine, tout recroquevillé sur lui-même, pieds et poings liés. Son corps n'était même plus caché par le vêtement immonde et en lambeaux qu'il avait sur lui. Il portait des traces de coups, des blessures qui suintaient un liquide verdâtre et noir, son visage et ses très longs cheveux étaient maculés de sang et de crasse.

Pourtant, il y avait sur son visage la quiétude et l'innocence de l'enfant qui dort.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les tourna avec nonchalance vers Ron.

Celui-ci recula d'un pas, choqué, offensé, par la lueur destructrice qui semblait faire briller ses yeux fiévreux.

Il murmura d'une voix rauque :

« - Je t'attendais… Ronnie. »

Un fin sourire déforma son visage émacié et anguleux. Le jeune Ministre murmura sans y croire le nom du bourreau de sa femme :

« - Harry… »

Le prisonnier se leva et s'approcha avec difficulté : la faiblesse et les chaînes l'entravaient. Il s'agrippa aux barreaux d'acier et siffla cyniquement à Ron qui s'était reculé :

« -  La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, ta femme et ta fille venaient de te quitter… »

Ron eut un haut le cœur affreux qu'il maîtrisa à grand peine. Son regard s'accrocha à celui, brillant de malveillance de Harry Potter le Survivant Lui qui avait été son meilleur ami et confident des années auparavant… 

Peut-être même des siècles…

Le prisonnier demanda d'une voix suave, sortant Ron de sa contemplation horrifiée : 

« - As-tu remplacé ta chère Hermione ? Et la petite Mélinda qui lui ressemblait tant ? Ou bien vis-tu toujours, après presque 10 ans, dans le souvenir de tes tendres regrettées ? »

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement brusque et se jeta sur le prisonnier, le saisissant à la gorge violemment. Suffoquant et bleu, il réussissait toujours à sourire cyniquement. Ron cracha :

« - Je ne les ai pas remplacées… Mais j'ai refait ma vie désormais. J'ai une femme merveilleuse, qui m'a donné déjà deux enfants et un troisième à venir. Tu vois, Harry, ma vie continue, mais la tienne s'arrête aujourd'hui ! »

Il le lâcha et le repoussa en arrière en disant :

« - Hermione et Mélinda dormiront en paix ce soir… »

Le prisonnier émit un rire guttural et dit mielleusement :

« - Et toi, Ronnie ? Dormiras-tu sur tes deux oreilles, ce soir ? Tu crois que ma mort chassera tes fantômes ? Qu'elle vengera les atroces souffrances que j'ai fait subir à ta princesse Mione ?»

Son regard brûlant de fièvre et de démence scrutait le front plissé du jeune Ministre. Il susurra :

« - Cesseras-tu d'entendre les hurlements de terreur de ta petite fille lorsque je l'ai traquée, comme un petit agneau sans défense, une heure durant dans tout le manoir ? Et les supplications hystériques de Hermione quand je m'apprêtais à brûler vive Mélinda sous ses yeux ? Ses cris déments  quand je l'ai eue tuée et que je me suis attaquée à elle, ma meilleure amie, notre meilleure amie… Mione… Oublieras-tu un jour leurs visages quand tu les as découvertes ? Le joli minois de ta fille, carbonisé… son corps recroquevillé dans un dernier espoir d'échapper à la souffrance ? Celui de ta femme maculé de sang, souillé, éviscéré… ses yeux arrachés, ses doigts crispés sur le petit corps sans vie de celle que vous appeliez «notre petit ange »… Elle qui me faisait confiance et qui m'appelait «parrain » ? »

Il eut un sourire doux qui illumina un instant son visage aux traits enfantins. Sa beauté fut comme une offense pour Ron qui resserra ses doigts autour du cou maigre du prisonnier. Celui-ci reprit sans même se rendre compte qu'il manquait d'air, comme mû par une force malveillante qui dansait dans ses yeux fous :

« - Tu ne l'oublieras jamais Ron… Et ta nouvelle femme aura beau te faire 10 enfants que cela ne changera rien… Je t'ai volé ta vie et ma mort ne te la rendra pas… »

Ron sentit son corps se vider de toute pensée cohérente. Seules la rage et la douleur semblaient le contrôler. Harry Potter susurra doucement, un sourire angélique accroché à ses lèvres bleues :

« - Hermione et Mélinda pourrissent en enfer… La seule solution Ron, c'est que tu ailles les rejoindre. »

Il s'approcha de nouveau des barreaux et murmura en souriant toujours innocemment :

« - Je peux peut-être t'aider à les retrouver… Ce serait une fin tellement glorieuse pour moi… Après avoir tué Sirius et Remus… puis ton père, ta mère, tes frères et ta sœur, j'ai eu ta femme et ta fille… ne manque plus que toi à mon tableau de chasse… Réfléchis bien, tu irais rejoindre toute ta famille, tu mourrais en martyr. Et moi je mourrais en héros… »

Ses grands yeux verts pétillaient de mélancolie, accroissant peu à peu la folle envie de tuer de Ron. Il dit, d'un ton d'excuse feinte :

« - Ca a toujours été comme ça entre nous, je t'ai toujours volé la vedette. Pour une fois, ça te fera un peu de publicité… C'est moi qui serais ton ombre…»

N'y tenant plus, Ron sortit sa baguette et, la pointant sur le prisonnier, hurla :

« - Doloris ! »

Lentement, comme une feuille morte tombe, le prisonnier s'affaissa, glissa, le visage crispé de douleur, mais avec dans les yeux, toujours cette lueur d'innocence qui faisait si mal à ses victimes lorsque, un fin sourire aux lèvres, il les torturait et les tuait sans pitié. Il tomba dans un bruit tamisé de chaîne sur le sol froid, humide et grouillant d'insectes. Son corps décharné se débattit convulsivement mais Ron remarqua qu'il avait dit vrai. Son visage déformé ne reflétait qu'une intense douleur passagère et éphémère, alors que toujours dans ses yeux à lui, des larmes de rage et de désespoir étaient prêtes à couler pour sa femme et sa fille.

Résigné à ne pouvoir venger les siens, il laissa tomber sa baguette et appela le Détraqueur.

Celui-ci releva le corps encore secoué de spasmes douloureux du prisonnier qui frissonna au contact des griffes acérées de son geôlier.

Ron dit en tremblant de tous ses membres : 

« - Qu'on l'immole dans par le feu dans la cours de la prison. »

Le Détraqueur acquiesça et disparut presque aussitôt, entraînant avec lui le corps presque inerte du prisonnier.

*****************

_La gazette du Sorcier, édition spéciale :_

« C'est avec beaucoup de peine et de douleur que l'on apprend le décès de Ronald Weasley, Ministre de la Magie depuis maintenant 4 ans. Il a été retrouvé sans vie dans son bureau au ministère, vers 3heures ce matin.

_D'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête, il semblerait que Monsieur Weasley se soit volontairement donné la mort en ingurgitant une puissante potion destinée à la base à ralentir le rythme cardiaque. _

_Ronald Weasley n'a laissé aucune lettre pouvant expliquer son geste, mais ici, au ministère, nous l'expliquons tous…_

_En effet, hier soir avait lieu l'exécution d'un des cinq plus grands criminels de notre temps, Harry James Potter._

_Tout le monde connaît l'amitié qui jadis liait Potter à Ronald Weasley, et tout le monde connaît aussi la fin tragique de cette amitié, lorsque, voilà dix ans, Potter décima la famille Weasley, puis termina son horrible carnage par un double meurtre ignoble : sa femme, Hermione Granger–Weasley, jeune Auror promise à une brillante carrière  et sa fille, Mélinda Weasley, 5ans. _

_A cette époque travaillant au ministère des affaires moldues, Ronald Weasley s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail et avait refusé l'horreur que Potter avait fait de sa vie. Il s'était battu pour survivre, allant jusqu'à refuser d'assister au procès de Potter, et deux ans plus tard, s'était remarié avec Miss Padma Patil, actuelle madame Weasley, avec qui il avait réapprit le bonheur d'aimer. _

_Un des Aurors qui accompagnait Monsieur le Ministre à Azkaban hier rapporte que Lui et Potter ont eu un entretient privé qui a duré plus d'une demi-heure, et que lorsqu'il a appelé pour qu'on emmène Potter, Monsieur le Ministre était très secoué et pâle (sic.)_

_Nul ne saura jamais ce qui s'est dit entre les deux hommes hier, mais il semblerait que Potter soit parvenu à ses fins – Il a toujours clamé sa culpabilité et dit qu'une fois sorti, il terminerait son boulot en tuant le dernier des Weasley- puisque moins de douze heures après son exécution – une immolation par le feu- on retrouvait Ronald Weasley mort, sans une explication de sa part._

_Il laisse seuls sa femme, ses deux petites filles âgées de 6 et 4 ans, et un futur enfant à venir. »_

_Une statue sera érigée en l'honneur de Ronald Arthur Weasley, Ministre de la Magie de 2… à 2… dans la cours du Ministère de la magie._

_Une plaque commémorative de son martyr sera placée à Hogwarts, afin que tous les enfants des temps à venir se souviennent de lui, de ses deux compagnes d'infortune, et par là même de l'ignoble homme qui les a tués._

Partie 2 :

Le jeune Ministre de la magie descendit de la voiture officielle et, la démarche étrangement sereine et assurée, fit quelques pas vers la grande porte de la prison d'Azkaban. S'arrêtant, il lança un regard circulaire et ne put réprimer un frisson qui parcourut son échine tel une décharge électrique. Un sourire à peine perceptible se dessina sur ses lèvres, bleuies par le froid intense de cette matinée de mars. Il murmura dans un souffle glacé :

« - Charmant… »

Derrière lui descendirent quatre jeunes Aurors venus assurer sa protection : En effet, sa tâche aujourd'hui n'était pas aisée, car il devait assister à l'exécution d'un prisonnier mondialement connu –  autant chez les sorciers que les moldus -, pour ses meurtres horribles et sans pitié. On n'osait même plus prononcer son nom de peur de s'attirer les foudres de quelque magie noire commandée par lui depuis son cachot sombre et suintant, et avec l'habitude, il était devenu _le prisonnier 3007HP._

L'un d'eux dit, la voix enrouée par la peur :

« - Je dirais plutôt lugubre… »

Le jeune Ministre se retourna violemment, faisant virevolter sa cape avec grâce dans son mouvement, et siffla en foudroyant l'Auror du regard :

« - Quand j'aurais besoin de votre avis monsieur Wood, je vous le ferais savoir. »

Le jeune homme déglutit en reculant d'un pas, et bafouilla quelques mots d'excuse. Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie était connu pour ses sautes d'humeur, mais de là à parler comme cela à un Auror volontaire qui accepte de prendre son dimanche matin pour une mission si dangereuse…

Wilhem Wood ne dit cependant rien de plus, connaissant la position délicate du Ministre dans cette affaire : Il devait être très secoué de rencontrer le meurtrier de sa femme et de sa petite fille, voilà tout.

Brisant le silence pesant, le ministre dit de son habituelle voix froide :

« - Allons-y Messieurs, au plus vite ce sera fait, au plus vite nous irons rejoindre nos chaudes demeures. »

Il se détourna et avança à grand pas vers la sentinelle qui, accompagnée de deux Détraqueurs, gardait l'immense porte d'entrée de la prison d 'Azkaban. 

Arrivé à la hauteur du gardien, il dit en lui tendant l'ordre d'exécution du prisonnier 3007HP :

« - Ronald Arthur Weasley, Ministre de la Magie, je suis ici pour l'exécution… »

Le garde lui lança un regard de travers et lu longuement la missive avant de dire d'une voix faussement rassurée :

« - Enfin… Depuis le temps que nous attendions ce jour. Monsieur le Ministre je dois dire que je suis très honoré que vous ayez fait le déplacement.

- C'est un honneur pour moi aussi de voir périr par le feu le meurtrier de ma femme et de ma fille. » 

Dit-il d'une voix sifflante et cynique, le regard noir. Le gardien eut un léger sourire embarrassé mais Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, il dit froidement :

« - Je veux le voir avant l'exécution.

- Vous …Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain. 

- …Bon, d'accord… Mais je me dois de vous prévenir que les gardiens ont été obligés à plusieurs reprises de le…calmer... Pour le remettre sur le droit chemin, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Je vois oui. »

Le garde eut un affreux rictus et marmonna entre ses dents :

« - De toute façon, un chien de cette espèce ne méritait même pas de vivre dix années de plus. Enfermé dans un cachot ou pas.»

Il dit au ministre qui semblait s'impatienter :

« - Je suis obligé de vous faire accompagner par un Détraqueur IL les craint plus que tout.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de Détraqueur, je sais parfaitement me débrouiller seul.

- Je sais bien Monsieur le Ministre, mais c'est le règlement, le Détraqueur doit vous accompagner au moins jusqu'à la cellule. »

A l'aide de plusieurs mots de passe et clefs ensorcelées, il ouvrit les lourdes portes de la prison. Une créature immense, entièrement cachée par une épaisse cape noire et sale, semblant flotter à quelques centimètres du sol plutôt que marcher, les entraîna tous les cinq dans une suite de couloirs sans fin incalculables, tous semblables, aux murs suintants d'humidité et de moisissure, aux cachots bourrés de prisonniers gémissants et puants.

Les quatre Aurors semblaient complètement perdus et morts de peur dans ce charnier humain, tandis que le Ministre ne prêtait même pas attention à l'horreur sans nom qui se déroulait pourtant juste sous ses yeux, se contentant de suivre le Détraqueur à grands pas.

Enfin, après plus d'un quart d'heure de marche à travers l'enfer, ils arrivèrent à la Tour du Malheur comme on l'appelait dans le jargon carcéral. Là étaient enfermés les prisonniers à mort et ceux ayant écopé de la peine de prison à vie. L'endroit était pire que tout le reste : tout n'était qu'odeur nauséabonde, obscurité et humidité glaciale.

La tour du malheur n'était habitée que de deux prisonniers en plus de celui dont le matricule était mondialement célèbre.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Mangemort, était en attente d'être exécutée pour le double meurtre du couple Longbottom, ainsi que pour ceux, lors d'une évasion, de Albus Dumbledore et Minerva MacGonagall.

Lucius Malfoy était dans la cellule d'à côté, condamné lui aussi à la peine de mort pour le viol et le meurtre de son fils, Draco Malfoy.

En passant devant la cellule de Malfoy, Le ministre s'arrêta une seconde. Il dit d'une voix mielleuse :

« - Tiens… Monsieur Malfoy… Alors, comment va votre brushing ? »

L'homme, prisonnier de ses chaînes, dit du fond de son cachot :

« - Alors Weasley… on vient venger sa Sang de Bourbe ?

- A votre place Malfoy, je ne ferais pas trop d'humour… J'ai horreur des blagues, et je pourrais bien me venger en transformant votre peine de mort en peine d'enfermement à vie. »

Il eut un petit sourire mesquin et rattrapa le Détraqueur qui l'attendait devant une lourde porte de métal. Tendant une clef de forme étrange à Ron, la créature lui murmura un mot de passe, puis, sans hésiter, il entra, lançant à ses quatre Aurors :

« - Attendez-moi là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Ayant refermé la porte à clef, il fut d'abord surpris par la blancheur aveuglante de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Puis, comprenant que la cellule de 3007HP avait été envoûtée, il dit à voix haute :

« - tîarappa emasèS »

La pièce tournoya un instant, puis en un éclair, la cellule apparut. L'humidité et la crasse semblèrent sortir des murs et les recouvrirent, en même temps que des cafards et autres insectes grouillants se mettaient à apparaître un peu partout. De puissants barreaux apparurent.

Mais d'abord, il lui fallut s'accoutumer au double assaut de la puanteur et de l'obscurité avant de pouvoir LE voir.

Il était dans le coin le plus sale et le plus reculé de la minuscule cellule, plié en deux, immobile, la tête, hâve et maigre, rentrée dans ses mains attachées par de lourdes chaînes. Son corps maladif, pâle et squelettique n'était que plaies et coups, et le jeune Ministre comprit ce que le garde avait voulu dire par «remettre à sa place ». Il n'avait plus sur le corps qu'une vieille chemise en lambeaux, tâchée de sang et d'excréments qui ne le cachait plus. Il tremblait si fort que de là où il se trouvait, Ron entendait claquer ses dents et s'entrechoquer ses genoux osseux.

Il s'approcha lentement et murmura doucement, gentiment :

« - Harry… »

Le prisonnier sursauta, faisant tinter les chaînes qui l'entravaient. Il trébucha plusieurs fois avant de réussir à se traîner près des barreaux. Dans un souffle, avec la voix rauque et suppliante de l'homme mourant :

« - Ron… »

S'accrochant aux barreaux, il se hissa debout dans un gémissement de douleur et, comme pour se persuader de la présence du jeune homme roux, il murmura encore :

« - Ron… c'est toi…

- C'est bien moi Harry. »

Plongeant son regard dans celui, vert et maladif du Prisonnier, il y vit toute la souffrance et la folie qu'un séjour de dix ans dans un tel endroit peut engendrer. Il y vit aussi l'espoir fou que sa présence représentait.

Passant une main au travers des barreaux, il la posa sur les longs cheveux sales du prisonnier et les caressa avec une douceur feinte.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues creuses de Harry Potter. Il murmura dans un souffle :

« - Je ne les ai pas tuées… »

Le ministre ne répondit rien, se contenant de flatter les joues baignées de larmes du prisonnier qui dit encore, d'une voix prête à se briser à tout instant :

« - Je te le jure Ron, je ne les ai pas tuées… Je les aimais trop pour cela… »

Sur ces quelques mots qui lui demandèrent un effort surhumain à prononcer, il tomba à genoux, épuisé, vidé…Il n'était plus vivant depuis déjà longtemps, mais pour quitter terre, il lui fallait prouver son innocence. C'était tout ce qui le tenait en vie depuis dix ans… 

Sortant sa baguette magique, Ron murmura un sort qui fit disparaître les barreaux de la cellule. Il s'agenouilla près du prisonnier et n'eut aucun mal, vu sa faiblesse et sa maigreur, à le soulever et le prendre contre lui. Rassemblant le peu de forces qui lui restaient, ses longs doigts fin s'accrochèrent aux épaules du ministre et il murmura dans un souffle :

« - Il faut me croire, je suis innocent… »

Resserrant son étreinte, Ron dit doucement, avec la voix du père consolant l'enfant blessé :

« - Je sais Harry. »

Le prisonnier fut pris de tremblements convulsifs qui obligèrent Ron à le serrer un peu plus contre lui et à murmurer à son oreille :

« - Je te crois. »

Levant ses yeux fiévreux vers celui qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant de longues années, le Survivant se crut d'abord sauvé : si Ron le savait innocent, il était tiré d'affaire… un non –lieu serait prononcé et on lui rendrait sa liberté et sa dignité…

« - Je suis désolé Harry. »

Mais alors, pourquoi avoir attendu dix ans pour l'innocenter ? Et surtout, qui avait tué Hermione et Mélinda d'une manière aussi atroce ? Quel homme aurait pu être si monstrueux pour arracher les yeux d'une enfant et violer sa mère avant de les tuer toutes les deux de sang froid ?

« - Je suis navré que tout ceci ait dû se passer comme ça… »

Le prisonnier eut un hoquet de surprise en réalisant ce qui s'était passé… Il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte du Ministre mais il le maintenait fermement contre lui. Il murmura :

« - Tu les as tuées… »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ronald Weasley. Il dit, serrant contre lui le prisonnier frissonnant de dégoût :

« - Bien sûr que je les ai tuées… »

Il sentit son ancien meilleur ami se raidir contre lui.

« - Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre…

- …Pou…Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, un sanglot dans la voix 

- Par amour. »

Il força le prisonnier à se lever et dit, en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

« - Par haine d'avoir été trompé… Cette gamine, c'était ta fille Harry… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle avait tes yeux ? Tu pensais sans doute que c'était « magique »… Que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Hermione et toi vous vous voyiez dans mon dos ? Je les ai tuées parce que si elle ne m'aimait pas, elle n'aimerait personne d'autre, et parce qu'il est difficile pour un ministre d'expliquer au tout Londres que sa fille a les yeux de son parrain… étrangement… »

Harry eut un haut le cœur et se détacha de son bourreau en gémissant :

« - Ma fille… »

Ron eut un sourire cynique et dit doucement, en s'approchant de lui, alors qu'avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, le prisonnier essayait de lui échapper :

« - Ce sera notre petit secret… Mais qu'importe maintenant… tu vas aller rejoindre ta chère petite fille, et sa tendre maman… aux Enfers. »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et, le forçant à lui faire face, il dit, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« - Tu leur passeras le bonjour. »

Puis, violemment, il le poussa contre le mur. Il s'y écrasa dans un cri de douleur et tomba lentement sur le sol sale et froid, ses yeux reflétant toute la douleur et l'impuissance dont il était oppressé. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui qui l'avait trahi pendant dix longues années. Il ne pouvait pas se venger d'un amour pur par un triple meurtre… même si lui-même avait son tort, un an à croupir dans ce trou l'aurait plus que largement pardonné…

Le ministre lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil malveillant puis, retrouvant son masque impassible, il appela le Détraqueur.

Celui-ci mit vivement le prisonnier sur pieds et fut obligé de le soutenir lorsque le Ministre déclara la sentence de mort :

« - Harry James Potter, vous êtes accusé des meurtres de Hermione et Mélinda Weasley. La Cour Suprême de Justice Magique vous condamne à mourir par le feu. »

Puis, le Détraqueur sortit et disparut, traînant derrière lui le prisonnier presque inconscient.

…

Lorsque les flammes prirent enfin, après plusieurs minutes de douleur insoutenable, la vie de Harry Potter, deux larmes vengeresses coulèrent sur ses joues, en hommage aux deux femmes qu'il avait jamais aimé. Et lorsque l'on ramassa son corps pour le jeter dans une fosse commune, personne ne remarqua qu'à ses lèvres carbonisées était et resterait toujours accroché un prénom :

Mélinda.

**************

_La Gazette du Sorcier, édition spéciale :_

_Tragédie au Ministère de la Magie._

C'est hier soir vers minuit que la jeune Avocate à la Cour Suprême de Justice, Ginny Weasley, a pénétrer avec effraction dans le bureau de son frère Ronald Arthur Weasley, Ministre de la Magie, pour le tuer et ensuite se donner la mort.

_Les premiers éléments de l'enquête révèlent que Monsieur le Ministre serait mort frappé par le sort de l'Adava Kedavra et que sa sœur après l'avoir tué, aurait ingurgité une grande quantité de «Potion du Colchique » qui n'a de bucolique que le nom et qui se révèle, à forte dose, un poison puissant. _

_Elle a cependant laissé une lettre expliquant son geste, dont voici les grandes lignes :_

_Il est de mon devoir de laisser éclater la vérité, même si je dois pour cela en mourir… Ma dernière plaidoirie sera donc de faire prendre conscience au monde Magique que son Ministre de la Magie est un assassin sans pitié, qui a su duper l'assistance au point de passer pour la victime alors qu'il était l'inquisiteur d'un affreux complot entièrement monté par lui et lui seul(…)_

_C'est lui qui, il y a dix ans, a tué femme et enfant et a ensuite accusé Harry Potter de ce meurtre. C'est lui qui a fait condamner son meilleur ami à la peine de mort et qui, aidé par la loi, l'a fait exécuter hier soir(…)_

_Il aura donc commis un troisième meurtre hier soir, en toute impunité ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire cela. 10 ans à croupir dans un trou à rat en clamant son innocence, pour mourir par le feu en fin de compte, alors que le seul crime de Monsieur Potter aura été d'avoir trop aimé sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger, et de lui avoir fait un enfant illégitime, sans même le savoir…_

Je pratique donc une justice juste mais illégale ce soir, en tuant celui que vous croyiez votre sauveur et qui n'est autre qu'un tueur un peu plus intelligent que les autres. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'effacer les martyrs de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et de la petite Mélinda mais au moins, Ronald Weasley ne fera plus de mal à personne et je mourrais avec la certitude d'avoir venger celui à qui je n'avais pas pu empêcher son calvaire carcéral, à celle qui fut une grande amie et confidente, et à celle qui ne fut que trop brièvement ma merveilleuse petite filleule.

_Maman, Papa, et vous aussi mes frères, Pardonnez-moi._

_Ginny Weasley._

_Cette lettre bouleversante soulève d'importantes questions concernant un des plus grands procès de tous les temps et si pour le moment, rien de ce que Ginny Weasley affirme dans sa lettre n'est prouvé, déjà plusieurs juristes ont rouvert le dossier Potter et travaillent au possible apport de nouvelles preuves._

_Pour le moment, nous ne bénéficions pas d'autres informations._

5 ans plus tard :

_La Gazette du Sorcier, édition spéciale :_

_On apprend, après plusieurs années de travail acharné de la part de deux avocats à La Cour Suprême, Neville Longbottom et Colin Crivey, que Harry Potter est totalement innocenté dans l'affaire qui l'opposait à Ronald Weasley concernant les meurtres de Hermione Granger  et Mélinda Granger - Potter, la faute incombant à Monsieur Weasley lui-même. Ils ont de plus obtenus le retrait du nom de Weasley aux noms des deux premières victimes, et pour finir ont prouvé le lien de paternité qui lie Mélinda à Monsieur Potter._

_Un non–lieu a été déclaré et les restes du corps de Harry Potter ont enfin pu être enterrés dignement. Il repose désormais en paix auprès des corps de sa fille et de celle qui aurait dû être sa femme, et un peu plus loin, Ginny Weasley qui a reçu la médaille du mérite à titre posthume, veille sur eux trois._

_une plaque commémorative du martyr de Harry James Potter sera placée à Hogwarts, afin que tous les enfants des temps à venir se souviennent de lui, de ses deux compagnes d'infortune, et par là même de l'ignoble homme qui les a tués._


End file.
